The present invention relates to a method or process of making bread products using various types of processed and unprocessed, hulled and hulless, waxy barley flours to replace shortenings and/or oils.
Food products made from waxy barley is known in the ark. But, food products such as bread has always been made using animal shortenings and/or vegetable oils which enhanced the taste of the bread and acted as a lubricant and as a binder. Nowhere has waxy barley been used as a substitute in place of the animal shortenings and/or vegetable oils which resulted in the food product having a high fat content, becoming stale, having a reduced shelf life, and having to be used in conjunction with artificial preservatives.
One known prior art is a METHOD OF PREVENTING RETROGRADATION OF FOODSTUFFS, U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,829, INVENTOR: TAKAYUKI USUI, which used waxy barley starch as part of the starchy material and which added a polysaccharide to the starchy material but which did not substitute and did not suggest substituting the waxy barley starch for shortenings and/or oils.
Another known prior art is a PROCESS FOR PRODUCING A FAT-SUBSTITUTE BAKERY DOUGH AND THE FAT SUBSTITUTE BAKERY PRODUCTS, U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,663, INVENTOR: ANNE M. JEWELL, which comprises a wheat flour, potato flour, non-fat dry milk solids, emulsifying binders such as molasses and corn syrups, and a leaving agent to produce essentially fat-free bakery products unlike the present invention which uses waxy barley flour in place of shortenings and/or oils to produce fat-free bakery products.
None of the prior art describes using waxy barley as a substitute for animal shortenings and/or vegetable oils. Even in the patent which used waxy barley starch, animal shortenings and/or vegetable oils were still used to make the foodstuffs. Nowhere in the prior art has it been suggested that waxy barley can effectively be used as a substitute of the conventionally used animal shortenings and/or vegetable oils to preferably make or bake bread products.